There are currently known plastic boxes, among which are those that comprise folding side walls hinged at the edges of its base or bottom, so that when the box is not used, these side walls can be folded inward in parallel, horizontal and superimposed planes relative to the bottom of the box.
On the other hand, the side walls have anchoring means at their adjacent edges to ensure the assembly of the boxes during their use. In contrast, when the boxes are empty these anchoring means are released to bring down the side walls, and thus reducing the volume to a minimum space, very practical for storing and transporting empty boxes, for example.
To this type of boxes belongs e.g., the Utility Model No. 200302479, Invention Patent No. 200201794 which employ anchors that vertically go up and down to achieve the assembly and disassembly of the side walls corresponding to adjacent edges of their walls.
There are other boxes wherein the anchors are horizontally moved in opposite directions, in one case towards the center of the side walls for releasing the anchors and outwards to ensure the assembly of the box in the unfolded position for then fill it with some product.
In these cases, the anchors are similar to a conventional latch, so that implementation has shown that this type of anchors with horizontal displacements in opposite directions provide greater security than the first boxes that use the anchor with vertical displacement (Utility Model No. 200302479 and Invention Patent No. 200201794).
To this type of anchors with horizontal displacement belong for example to documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,418, CA2309234, CA2273556, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,945, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,392, ES2169280, U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,897.
In some of these documents, such as for example the Invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,392 and ES2169280, is required to individually act on each of the closures, which prevents their simultaneous operation using only one hand.
In contrast, Invention U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,418 does provide an embodiment in which the actuation device and anchoring elements are a single piece (FIGS. 10 and 11), so that by acting on a central area 196a an elastic deformation would occur by pulling the front end sections, simultaneously releasing two front end closures or anchors.
Invention Patent No. 200201794, although also has a single-piece device with pairs of front end anchors simultaneously moved by centrally acting on the device with one hand, the anchors are instead vertically actuated rather than horizontally, as occurs with most of the aforementioned boxes and also in the invention at hand.
It is also known the Invention Patent No. 200503207 owned by the same applicant that the invention at hand and referred to an anchoring device for collapsible boxes.
Said anchoring device, as the one for Invention Patent with publication number EP1655232, generally consists of anchoring devices located on the lower side walls or front ends and which have some side bolts associated with a central piece vertical displacement of which perpendicular moves the bolts for engaging or disengaging the major and minor side walls.
Each of the devices exclusively uses elastic means to move the bolts when manually acting on a control piece.